lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Juliet Burke
| Centrados= | Nombre = Juliet Burke | Alias = Julie, Jules | Lugar = Miami, Estados Unidos | Profesión = Doctora en fertilidad | Estado = Viva | Actor = Elizabeth Mitchell | Familia = Rachel Carlson - hermana Julian Carlson - sobrino Edmund Burke - ex-marido | T3 = Yes | MP = Yes | T4 = Yes }} Dra. Juliet Burke (de Carlson) era un miembro de Los Otros que actualmente se encuentra en el grupo de Jack de los sobrevivientes. Durante su tiempo con Los Otros, vivió en Los Barracones, pero cada día estaba más desesperada por salir de La Isla. Juliet anteriormente era una Doctora de Medicina Reproductiva, lo que fue interpretado como doctora de fertilidad para Los Otros después de ser reclutaada por Richard Alpert para Mittelos Bioscience. Ella abandonó a Los Otros con las esperanzas de dejar la Isla con los sobrevivientes del Vuelo 815 de Oceánic, pero permaneció allí después de que fue transportada. Antes del Accidente Fuera de la Isla . ]] Antes de 2001, Juliet era una doctora de fertilidad que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de su ex-marido, Edmund Burke, en el Laboratorio de Investigación Médica de la Universidad Central de Miami. Mientras investigaba en los laboratorios, administraba sus resultados en secreto a su hermana, Rachel, que había padecido cáncer, y la quimioterapia la había incapacitado para tener hijos. Una noche Juliet se coló en los laboratorios para robar más medicinas para Rachel. Edmund Burke, su ex-marido, y una mujer llamada Sherry la descubrieron, y Edmund le preguntó a Juliet qué estaba haciendo. Ella dijo que sólo estaba corrigiendo un error. Edmund le pidió entonces que le dejara a él y a su chica solos y a oscuras. Juliet pronto se citó con el Dr. Alpert de Mittelos Bioscience, quien le estaba haciendo una presentación de sus instalaciones en Portland, Oregon, con la esperanza de reclutarla a la cabeza de un equipo de gente muy preparada. Su libertad para la investigación y la inversión privada que disfrutaban intrigó a Juliet, quien preguntó por qué estaban interesados en ella. Alpert habló de las investigaciones de Juliet, en una de las cuales consiguió fecundar a un ratón macho, y se le veía claramente impresionado por su trabajo. Le pidió que examinara unas radiografías de un útero humano. A juzgar por la descomposición que sufría, Juliet calculó que sería el de una mujer de unos setenta años. No obstante, Alpert le dijo que sólo tenía 26, y que si se iba a trabajar con ellos tendría todo el dinero y la libertad para descubrir qué le había pasado. Juliet se puso entonces a llorar, diciendo que su ex-marido nunca la dejaría irse, y bromeó diciendo que sólo la dejaría en paz si le atropellara un autobús. Disculpándose por decir algo así, se despidió, añadiendo que no era una líder, sino un desastre. De vuelta en casa, Juliet le habló a su hermana de la entrevista y de sus temores de fracasar, pero se quedó sorprendida al saber que no había fracasado, ya que Rachel le dijo que estaba embarazada. . ]] Juliet encontró a Edmund hablando con su madre a la salida del laboratorio. Le dijo que Rachel iba a tener un hijo, y que no pensaba dejar que se experimentara con ella. Mientras discute, Edmund pone un pie en el asfalto y un autobús se lo lleva por delante, matándolo al instante. Cuando fue a la morgue a identificar el cadáver de su ex-marido, Juliet fue interrumpida por la aparición de Alpert y Ethan Rom, que se presentó como su ayudante. De pronto recordó lo que había dicho en la entrevista sobre que su ex-marido ojalá fuera atropellado por un autobús. Alpert no dio importancia al comentario, diciendo que no recordaba haber oído eso, y dijo que Juliet aún debía estar en shock. Le preguntó una vez más si ella quería unirse a Mittelos, prometiendo que en seis meses la traerían de vuelta, para llegar a tiempo al parto de Rachel. Sorprendida, Juliet preguntó cómo sabían sobre el embarazo de su hermana. Alpert replicó "somos muy meticulosos con nuestro programa de reclutamiento". Cuando Juliet preguntó si podía traer a su hermana con ella a Portland, Alpert le dijo que sería difícil tratarla en un lugar tan remoto, ya que no estaban "exactamente en Portland". ("Not in Portland") Días después, después de que Juliet se despidiera de Rachel y le prometiera estar de vuelta para el nacimiento del bebé, Richard Alpert le pidió beberse un zumo de naranja con una "cantidad considerable de somníferos" para el viaje a las instalaciones de Mittelos. Al dudar ella, Alpert le dijo que la habían reclutado porque tenía un don, pero que podía marcharse si quería. Entonces ella se bebió el zumo muy rápido, y cayó inconsciente en el acto. ("One of Us") Con Los Otros Juliet despertó dentro de un submarino, e Ethan la invitó a salir al exterior. Ante ella se extendía un espectacular paraje tropical, y un hombre que se presentó como Benjamin Linus le dio la bienvenida. Después de una semana en la isla, Juliet habló con una terapeuta llamada Harper sobre su incomodidad de ser el centro de atención. Harper hizo unos comentarios entrecortados antes de que Tom interrumpiera la sesión para decir a Juliet que Ben quería verla. Ellos abandonaron la oficina y cruzaron los Barracones, donde Ben la esperaba para enseñarle a Juliet un regalo de bienvenida: su propia casa, totalmente amueblada, y además una colección de música. Cuando Juliet protestó, diciendo que sólo estaría allí durante seis meses, Ben le dijo que solamente quisieron que sintiera en casa. Tiempo más tarde, Juliet estaba en su oficina llorando sobre la pérdida de un paciente. De pronto, Goodwin entró para que Juliet le tratara su brazo,ya que según él se había quemado con un transformador en la central eléctrica. Tratando la herida, Juliet hizo comentarios viles sobre Harper, diciendo a Goodwin que la terapeuta no le había gustado. Cuando Goodwin dijo que Harper era su esposa, Juliet le pidió no decirle a ella lo que había dicho, a cambio de que ella no diría nada a nadie que su herida realmente había sido causada por una sustancia química. Trabajó durante los seis meses arduamente para intentar descubrir la causa que hacía que todas las mujeres embarazadas de la Isla murieran antes de dar a luz. No obstante, llegó a perder hasta nueve pacientes sin conseguir resultados. Cuando creyó que no podía hacer más, Ben la chantajeó para quedarse, tras los primeros seis meses, prometiéndole que curaría el cáncer de Rachel, que, al parecer, había regresado. Durante ese tiempo, inició una relación con Goodwin. También descubrió un tumor en la columna de Ben y entonces le echó en cara a éste que no había podido curar a su hermana. ("One of Us") y Amelia, antes de la cita con el club de lectura en Los Barracones]] Al día siguiente, organizó una cita con el club de lectura de los Barracones para hablar de la novela Carrie, de Stephen King, su libro favorito (que trata sobre una inadaptada). Algunos, como Amelia, que tiene gran aprecio a Juliet, parecían divertirse con la opinión de ésta sobre la aparente falta de libre albedrío que existía en su comunidad, pero otros, como Adam, deploraban el libro, que parecía entrar en conflicto con sus ideales. Durante el encuentro, un temblor de tierra y un ruido sordo les hizo levantarse y ponerse bajo los marcos de las puertas. Cuando todos salieron de las casas, Juliet presenció junto a Ben el accidente del vuelo 815, mientras el avión se partía en dos. ("A Tale of Two Cities") Ben entonces pidió a Juliet que diera un paseo con ella, y la llevó hasta La Llama. Cuando se aproximaron, Ben pidió a Mikhail que no disparara. Dentro de la estación se dirigieron a un panel de televisores, que mostraban noticias sobre la desaparición del vuelo 815 en el Pacífico. Mikhail abrió un nuevo canal y Ben ordenó por radio a Richard Alpert que empezara a grabar, mientras indicaba a Juliet con el dedo un periódico del mismo día en el televisor, para demostrar que la grabación era en directo. La transmisión mostró entonces a una sana Rachel con largo cabello jugando con su hijo de dos años Julian en un parque. Juliet, conmovida, acarició la pantalla mientras lloraba de felicidad. Ben señaló que no la había mentido. Ordenó a Mikhail fríamente que cerrara la conexión. Juliet suplicó que la dejaran volver a casa, pero Ben dijo que su trato era curar a las embarazadas, y sugirió que a lo mejor habría alguna en el avión. ("One of Us") Después del Accidente Después de que Goodwin e Ethan se habían ido, Ben llevó a Juliet a la Llama. Dentro, Mikhail se sentó delante de un montón de monitores de TV, mostrando al Vuelo 815 de Oceánic cuando despega y además los noticieros dicen que podría estar perdido en algún lugar del Pacífico. Mikhail entra en contacto con Richard y uno de los monitores cambia a un video en Miami enfocando a un periódico señalando la fecha. Luego la camara gira y muestra a Rachel, con su pelo crecido nuevamente, jugando con su hijo, Julian. Juliet se llenó de alegría al ver a su hermana viva y sana. Ben con frialdad cerró la conexión. Juliet le pidió que lo encendiera unos minutos más y otra vez le pidió que la dejara volver a su casa. Ben le dijo que ella no podía marcharse hasta que su investigación fuera terminada y sugirió que podría haber una mujer embarazada sobre el avión. Juliet llegó una noche a la casa de Ben con una cesta de panes. Ben, excitado al verla, alegremente abrió la puerta y le dijo que solamente estarian los dos. Él le agradeció por portarse bien con Zack y Emma, Juliet se le dice que han estado preguntando por su madre a lo que Ben le dice que tarde o temprano dejaran de preguntar. Cuando Ben corta el jamón, Juliet le preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría la tarea de Goodwin. La cara de Ben se endureció y él intentó poner celosa a Juliet celosa, diciendo que Goodwin se había puesto cariñoso con una mujer llamada Ana Lucia. Pero Ben dice que su misión terminará pronto. Tiempo más tarde, 27 a 44 días después del accidente de avión, Juliet leía un archivo dado por Mikhail, cuando Ben vino a verla. Ella le dijo que el archivo contenía la información sobre un cirujano espinal que estaba en el avión, pero a Ben le pareció indiferente y le dijo que quería mostrarle algo. Él la llevó para ver el cuerpo de Goodwin empalado sobre una estaca de madera. Ben reveló su conocimiento sobre el romance entre los dos, a lo que Juliet lo acusó de enviarlo a una misión suicida. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué lo hizo, Ben le dijo la razón de no dejarla vorvel a la ciudad era porque "Tú eres mia". . ]] Entre los días 45 y 49, los Otros tenían a Walt en el cuarto 23 tras haber sido capturado de la balsa de los supervivientes. Walt estaba haciendo algo que molestaba y preocupaba a los Otros, y Juliet intentaba que Ben se diese cuenta e interveniera. Ella le dijo que Walt era peligroso y que quizás debían devolverselo a Michael, pero Ben no estaba de acuerdo, diciendo que era solo un niño. Juliet, entonces, llevó a Ben al exterior y le enseñó lo que Walt haía hecho: un grupo de pájaros yacían muertos bajo una ventana. En octubre acompañó a Ben a La Perla, donde planearon traer a Jack para extirparle el tumor a Ben, mientras le observaban por las cámaras conectadas a El Cisne. Juliet dijo que el lugar le daba escalofríos, y se marcharon de la estación. Se dejaron un walkie talkie, del que Paulo, que les había estado observando a escondidas, se apoderó. Después de que Michael accediera a cumplir el trato para que le devolvieran a Walt, fue visitado por Juliet en la aldea falsa. Juliet le dijo que el barco que había pedido era suyo y comentó que Walt era una persona muy especial, que le preocupa y que se alegraba de que Michael se lo fuera a llevar tras cumplir su trato. Juliet le aseguró que cumplirían el acuerdo, a la vez que le hacía saber que ella también tuvo que hacer uno para salvar a su hermana. Cuando Michael le preguntó para qué salvar la vida de su hermana si no podía estar con ella, Juliet respondió "¿No harías cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de Walt"? Tercera Temporada (Días 68-91) 69 diás después del accidente, Juliet fue la primera en interrogar a Jack cuando éste llegó a la estación de La Hidra. Le hizo preguntas relacionadas con su vida antes del accidente, mientras le traía comida, que Jack al principio rechazó. Cuando volvió a visitarle, Jack la sorprendió y la tomó por el cuello mientras la arrastraba fuera, en busca de una salida. Llegaron a una puerta con manija y Juliet dijo que si la abrían morirían. Ben lo confirmó al aparecer súbitamente, y no mostró interés en el peligro que Juliet corrían cuando Jack se dispuso a abrir la compuerta. Ben la dejó aislada con Jack en el pasillo mientras él se encerraba en otro sector. Cuando la compuerta se abrió, un torrente enorme de agua se abrió paso y los arrastró a los dos, pero consiguieron pasar a una zona sin agua, y Juliet entonces dejó a Jack inconsciente de un potente puñetazo. De vuelta en la celda de Jack, ella reveló que lo sabía todo sobre su vida, enseñando a Jack unos documentos que contenían toda la historia de su vida. Juliet empezó a ganarse la confianza de Jack, y al salir de la celda fue felicitada por Ben. . ]] Más tarde Juliet tuvo que apuntar a la cabeza de Kate, para evitar una insurrección de Sawyer; después, Sawyer comentó que Juliet no habría dudado en dispararla, que lo vio en su mirada. Juliet y Jack continuaron viéndose mientras éste seguía cautivo en la Hidra. Mientras una relación entre ambos surgía, él le dijo que había notado lo sometida que ella estaba a Ben, aunque ella negó esto, diciendo que ella y Ben tomaban las decisiones juntos, algo que recuerda a lo que Locke le había dicho a Ben cuando éste había sido capturado en la escotilla, claramente un paralelismo entre la relación Ben-Juliet y Jack-Locke. ("The Glass Ballerina") Posiblemente influenciada por las palabras de Jack, Juliet desafió a Ben trayendo a Jack al quirófano para intentar salvar a Colleen, que había recibido un disparo en el estómago. Juliet se asustó, ya que no era una cirujana, y trató en vano de ayudar a Jack mientras el pulso de Colleen se detenía. Admitió que era una doctora de fertilidad y que no estaba acostumbrada a la muerte. Mientras hablaba, Jack le preguntó sobre las radiografías que había colgadas en la entrada del quirófano, que sugerían que un hombre de cuarenta y tantos padecía un tumor en la columna. Jack dedujo que esta era la razón por la que los Otros le habían capturado, pero Juliet sólo le miró, sin decir nada. ("Every Man for Himself") En el funeral de Colleen, Ben regañó a Juliet por dejar que Jack viera sus radiografías. Juliet le respondió que no le había dicho a Jack que las radiografías fueran suyas; sino que fue él, Ben, quien lo hizo. Juliet grabó entonces una cinta de sí misma en la que pedía a Jack "matar accidentalmente" a Ben durante la operación, justificando que era un hombre peligroso y que la mayoría de su gente le quería muerto. Mientras tanto, ella hablaba sobre las virtudes de Ben y por qué Jack debía salvarle (un método para no llamar la atención de las cámaras y los micrófonos mientras Jack veía el vídeo). Según Ben, no era casualidad que Juliet se pareciera tanto a Sarah Shephard, la ex-mujer de Jack. Esto explicaba por qué Juliet era la encargada de convencer a Jack, ya que con ella, él tendría más confianza. ("The Cost of Living") Al día siguiente, Juliet llevó a Kate a la celda de Jack para dar el último paso en la coacción que los Otros habían planeado, o Pickett mataría a Sawyer. Kate no consiguió convencer a Jack, pero el encuentro sexual que ella y Sawyer tuvieron ante las cámaras de las jaulas, y que Jack presenció, provocó que éste finalmente accediera a operar a Ben, aunque pidió también que le sacaran de la Isla. Al día siguiente, cuando Jack empezó la cirugía, hizo una pequeña incisión en el saco del riñón de Ben, para así chatajear a los otros y dejar que Kate y Sawyer tuvieran una hora para escapar de ellos. Juliet vio la escena, aunque es difícil saber lo que pensaba en esos instantes. ("I Do") . ]] No tardó en hacerse cargo de la situación, al mandar a dos guardias que trajeran de vuelta a Kate y a Sawyer, y que si era necesario, les mataran. Además le dijo a Jack que su plan no iba a funcionar porque no tenían a ningún sitio adonde huir: se encontraban en un islote a un par de millas de la Isla mayor. En aquel momento la voluntad de Jack pareció flaquear, pero entonces habló revelando a Tom la petición de Juliet de dejar morir a Ben en la operación. Ella lo negó todo, pero Tom la mandó irse a fuera para aclarar las cosas con Jack. Cuando Ben despertó sorpresivamente durante la cirugía, la trajeron de vuelta, y le dieron tres minutos para que ella y Ben hablaran a solas. Cuando Juliet salió del quirófano, pidió a Jack que acabara la operación porque pensaba ir a ayudar a Kate y Sawyer a escapar. Cuando encontró a Pickett, Juliet le ordenó que dejara de perseguir a los fugitivos, pero él se negó. Cuando Pickett logró acorralarlos en la playa y les apuntó con su pistola, Juliet salió de la jungla y lo mató a tiros. Luego dejó a Sawyer y a Kate que volvieran a la Isla con Karl en el bote de Alex, a quien no dejó marchar por petición de su padre, Ben. Después de la operación, confesó a Jack que Ben le había prometido finalmente volver a casa si le salvaba la vida ayudando a los amigos de Jack. También le dijo que llevaba en la Isla 3 años, 2 meses y 28 días. ("Not in Portland") Juliet fue entonces arrestada por los Otros. Fue puesta en la antigua celda de Jack, y éste en la jaula de Sawyer. Más tarde ella le visitó, queriendo que ayudara a Ben (sus puntos de sutura estaban infectados). Jack se negó. Después, en el interrogatorio que tuvo con Isabel, Jack dijo que mintió sobre Juliet al decirle que matara a Ben. Isabel no le creyó y sentenció a muerte a Juliet. Jack, no obstante, salvó a Ben a cambio de la vida de Juliet, y finalmente ella acabó marcada (con un símbolo en la parte baja de la espalda). Jack trató sus heridas (en un posible comienzo para una relación amorosa), y ambos embarcaron en el yate de los Otros para llevar a Ben 'a casa'. ("Stranger in a Strange Land") Volvieron a los Barracones, y se prepararon para abandonar la Isla a bordo del submarino. No obstante, poco antes de poder marcharse, Locke, Sayid y Kate aparecieron, y Locke destruyó el submarino con explosivos, evitando el escape de Jack y Juliet. ("The Man From Tallahassee") . ]] Horas después, aún de noche, Ben habló con Juliet sobre el plan recién ideado de engañar a Kate, Jack, y el resto de los supervivientes haciéndoles creer que ella ahora era uno de ellos. Estaría allí durante "una semana," y sería considerada una solución para el problema de salud de Claire. El plan de Ben se puso en maarcha, y Juliet fingiría que su gente la había dejado atrás mientras estos se mudaban a "otro lugar", y que la habían gaseado para dejarla sin sentido al igual que a Kate, Jack, y Sayid. Luego se ató unas esposas a una inconsciente Kate en medio de la jungla, y si ésta descubría la treta, Juliet diría que lo había hecho para que tampoco Kate la dejara atrás. "(One of Us)" Ambas mujeres decidieron volver a los Barracones, mientras Juliet se preguntaba por qué la gente con la que había pasado tres años de su vida simplemente la había dejado tirada. Luego discutió con Kate acerca de Jack, revelando que sabía que a él se le había roto el corazón al ver a ella y Sawyer juntos por una cámara. Se desató una pelea, y Kate dislocó sin querer el hombro a Juliet (por cuerta vez en la vida de ésta). Entonces oyeron al Monstruo. Cuando se refugiaron, la criatura les acechó y tomó imágenes de Juliet, del mismo modo que hizo con Eko. Juliet declaró que jamás había visto a esa cosa. Al día siguiente, continuaron su travesía, y Juliet salvó a Kate del Monstruo usando la valla sónica como defensa contra el humo. Juliet volvió a asegurar que no sabía qué era el Monstruo, pero estaba claro que lo conocía y que sabía cómo defenderse de él. De vuelta finalmente en los Barracones, Jack informó a Sayid y Kate que Juliet también había sido dejada atrás, y que se les uniría en su viaje de vuelta al campamento de la playa. ("Left Behind") . ]] Una vez en la playa, Juliet fue tratada con sospecha por la mayoría del campamento, especialmente Sawyer y Sayid. Sintiéndose marginada, Juliet se sentó sola frente al mar y no habló con nadie excepto con Hurley, quien había sido enviado para vigilarla. En su primer día en el campamento, Claire se puso muy enferma y Juliet confesó que conocía los síntomas, explicando que estaban provocados por la retirada de la medicación que ella misma desarrolló en un intento de solucionar el problema de los embarazos de los Otros. Contó a Jack que Ethan había guardado provisiones médicas cerca de las cuevas y dijo que Claire moriría pronto si no se le aplicaba ese medicamento. No obstante, la enfermedad de Claire había sido inducida por un implante colocado dentro de ella seguramente cuando había sido secuestrada por Ethan. Ben dijo el día anterior que le habían activado el implante para que Juliet, al llegar a la playa, pudiera resolver una seria crisis (p.e. ayudando a Claire) de modo que se ganaría rápidamente la confianza entre los supervivientes. Juliet fue entonces a recuperar el kit médico (que de hecho había sido puesto por Pryce) pero antes de poder regresar a por Claire fue confrontada por Sayid y Sawyer, quienes querían respuestas sobre quién era ella realmente y qué hacían los Otros en la Isla. Juliet, utilizando el conocimiento que tenía de sus vidas, les dijo que era irónico que ellos llevaran la carga moral del campamento cuando ellos mismos tenían unos pasados tan oscuros. Les preguntó cúantos días habían pasado desde el accidente cuando decidieron contar a sus compañeros que Sayid era torturador y Sawyer un asesino. Les dijo que si no la dejaban volver, Claire moriría y esa muerte pesaría sobre ellos. Tomó entonces el kit médico y volvió a la playa, donde trató a Claire con éxito. Jack más tarde trajo a Juliet una lona, unas cuantas mantas del avión y cojines para instalar su propia tienda y empezar de cero. Le dijo que mucha gente estaba preparada para darle el beneficio de la duda. Nadie había advertido su ardid."(One of Us)" la habitación secreta de El Bastón. ]] Durante los días siguientes, Juliet pudo ser vista pasando gran parte de su tiempo con Jack. Sólo llevaba unos días viviendo en la playa cuando fue confrontada por una irritada Sun, quien quería saber qué les pasaba a las mujeres embarazadas en la Isla. Juliet contestó que "murieron todas." No obstante, esa noche Juliet se infiltró en la tienda de Sun y le dijo que tal vez había esperanza para ella y su bebé. Llevó a Sun a través de la selva hasta el Bastón. Sun pensaba que ese lugar estaba abandonado, pero Juliet le aseguró de lo contrario. Sun, en un momento de duda, preguntó a Juliet por qué la estaba ayudando. Juliet contestó que las últimas nueve pacientes embarazadas que había tenido habían muerto todas, que antes, cuando decía a alguien que estaba embarazada, era la mejor noticia de la vida de ésta...hasta que llegó a la Isla; ayudaba a Sun porque quería volver a dar buenas notícias. Juliet descubrió entonces una habitación secreta en la estación médica, donde se encontraba todo el quipo médico, incluyendo un éscáner de ultrasonidos. Sun reveló cierta información sobre su embarazo, que había tenido una relación con otro hombre y cómo el bebé no podía ser de Jin, ya que éste era estéril. No obstante Juliet dijo que el esperma de los hombres en la Isla era de 5 a 10 veces el normal. Juliet luego examinó a Sun y se supo entonces que Sun había concebido en la Isla y que el bebé era de Jin, pero que eso comportaba un grave riesgo de muerte antes del tercer trimestre. Tras salir de la estación, Sun dio las gracias a Juliet, y entonces empezó a pensar que era una buena persona. Antes de que volvieran a la playa, no obstante, Juliet dijo que debía volver a entrar en El Bastón para asegurarse de que no habían dejado nada sin ocultar. Se dirigió a un armario específico y cogió una grabadora de voz, en el que dejó un mensaje para Ben, diciéndole que Sun estaba embarazada y que pronto tendría una muestra de Kate. Luego paró la grabadora y murmuró: "Te odio." "(D.O.C.)" Juliet despertó a Jack en su tienda para tener una charla sincera con él. Ella le dijo que la desconfianza de sus amigos hacia ella estaba justificada, que seguía trabajando para Ben y la razón por la que fue al campamento era hacerle saber que mujeres estaban embarazadas para que él se las llevara. Jack preguntó por sus motivos siendo que quería salir de la isla en el submarino, a lo que Juliet dijo que no pudo hacerlo. Además le comentó a Jack que había visto un bebé dentro de Sun, que estaba cansada de vivir el sueño de Ben, y que ya era hora de despertar. "(Operation Sleeper)" Más tarde, en el campamento, Juliet estaba comiendo con Jack cuando Kate se acercó. Quería hablar con Jack sobre la paracaidista, pero no quería hacerlo con Juliet delante. Juliet dijo que se iría para dejarlos solos, pero Jack insistió en que se quedara. Kate les contó lo de Naomi, y Jack y Juliet intercambian miradas. Juliet dijo a Jack que deberían decirle algo, pero Jack se negó. Sin embargo, cuando Sawyer llegó con la grabadora, Juliet estuvo obligada a revelar sus secretos. Le dijo a Sawyer que le diera la vuelta a la cinta. Cuando éste lo hizo, oyeron la voz de Ben detallando el plan de raptar a Sun y a las demás mujeres. Jack dijo que Juliet ya se lo había contado todo, pero que no había dicho nada porque quería pensar algun plan. ("The Brig"), ("The Man Behind the Curtain") Juliet y Jack explicaron al grupo su idea de dejar dinamita en las tiendas para matar a los Otros que fueran a atacarlos. Juliet también les dio información sobre el Espejo, una estación DHARMA submarina que bloqueaba todas las transmisiones que intentaban salir de la Isla. Partió con Jack y el resto del grupo hacia la torre de radio para apagar el mensaje de Rousseau, aunque volvió con Sawyer a la playa para ayudar a Sayid, Bernard y Jin. Antes de irse besó a Jack, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Kate. En la playa, cogió la pistola de Tom y le apuntó antes de que Sawyer lo matara. ("Greatest Hits"), ("Through the Looking Glass") Cuarta Temporada (Días 91-100) apuntan a Miles y a Faraday ]] Tras la emboscada de la playa Juliet se dedicó a cavar fosas, presumiblemente para enterrar los cuerpos de quienes murieron en el enfrentamiento. Cuando Desmond llegó y les puso sobre aviso de lo sucedido a Charlie en El Espejo, y del mensaje que este dejó antes de morir, Juliet y los demás tomaron las armas y salieron en busca del equipo que venía de la torre de radio. Al reunirse con todos los demás, y al dividirse el grupo en dos facciones, Juliet se quedó en el grupo de Jack. A la mañana siguiente, Juliet y Sayid se llevaron a la mayoría de los supervivientes de vuelta a la playa. Sin embargo, después de esperar hasta la tarde a Jack y Kate, decidieron ir a buscarlos a la jungla. Allí, se encontraron con que Miles y Daniel los habían tomado como rehenes. Dispararon a los dos hombres, y consiguieron desarmarlos. Juntos, el grupo encontró a Frank Lapidus, el piloto del helicóptero del carguero. Juliet se hizo cargo de las heridas de Lapidus. Sin embargo, después de presentarse, Lapidus se dio cuenta de que Juliet no había estado en el vuelo 815. Cuando Miles se enteró, se puso muy violento, pero Jack intervino. Es entonces cuando Miles reveló el auténtico motivo por el que estaban en la Isla: capturar a Ben. Pidió a Juliet que le dijera dónde estaba. Sayid encontró una imagen de Desmond en la mochila de Naomi y la mostró a Jack. Juliet fue a la playa, donde trajo a Desmond al helicóptero. Cuando éste se había ido, con Sayid y Desmond a bordo, Juliet volvió a la playa con Jack, Daniel y Charlotte. Jack pasó el día en vano tratando de ponerse en contacto con el carguero, y cuando la noche cayó, él y Juliet enfrentaron a Daniel y a Charlotte. Ésta llamó a un número de emergencia y Regina le dijo que el helicóptero nunca había llegado al carguero. Al día siguiente, Juliet siguió preguntando a Charlotte sobre el helicóptero, pero Charlotte dijo que no tenía ni idea. Juliet advirtió que si ella estaba realmente preocupada. Daniel, a pesar de las protestas de Charlotte, reveló que el Tiempo era percibido de manera diferente en la Isla y que el helicóptero realmente no se había ido cuando ellos pensaron. y Juliet se besan. ]] y a Charlotte. ]] Esa noche, después de que Jin dijera que Charlotte y Daniel se habían marchado a la selva, Jack y Juliet comenzaron a buscarlos. Ellos se separan y Juliet comenzó a oír Susurros. Ella giró para encontrarse con Harper, la cual dijo que venía en ordenes de Ben. Ella dijo que Charlotte y Daniel iban a la Tempestad a desplegar un gas que mataría a cada ser vivo de la Isla, y el trabajo de Juliet sería matarlos. Jack las encontró y Harper se presentó como una vieja amiga de Juliet. Los susurros de pronto se escucharon de nuevo, y Jack y Julieta giraron sus espaldas para buscar su fuente. Cuando ellos volvieron, Harper se había ido. Ellos siguieron su búsqueda y se encontraron con Kate, que había sido golpeada inconsciente por Charlotte. Mientras Jack estaba ocupado atendiéndole, Juliet se ofreció para conseguir agua para Kate , pero en cambio se marchó sola para buscar a Daniel y Charlotte. Ella llegó a la Tempestad y encontró a Daniel dentro de la mecanografía, desesperadamente sobre un ordenador. Él le dijo que no trataba de desplegar el gas, sino que quería inutilizarlo. Antes de que Juliet pudiera hacer algo, Charlotte la atacó de por la espalda. Las mujeres lucharon, mientras Daniel trabajaba, y Juliet tarde o temprano consiguió la mano superior y recuperó su arma. Charlotte desesperadamente dijo que su Ben había usado el gas antes, para matar a cada ser vivo de la Isla, y ellos trataban de impedir que lo usara otra vez. Juliet deja a Daniel seguir con el trabajo, y él finalmente tuvo éxito en su misión. Al abandonar la Tempestad, Juliet y Charlotte fueron saludadas por Kate y Jack. Juliet defendió a Charlotte cuando Kate le apuntó con una arma sobre ella, y Charlotte llevó a Kate dentro para mostrarle lo que había pasado. Sola con Jack, Juliet le dijo que tuvo miedo de que Ben fuera a ganar la guerra contra el equipo de carguero y si lo hubiera hecho él hubiera querido que Jack estubiera lejos de ella. Cuando Jack preguntó por qué, Juliet le dijo el pensamiento de Ben era de que ella le pertenecia y que él sabía lo que ella sentía por Jack. Sin miedo, Jack la besó y dijo que Ben sabía donde encontrarlo. Juliet encontró a Sun que saqueaba su botiquín médico, buscando vitaminas prenatales, y le dijo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar. Juliet se dio cuenta de que Sun haría un viaje a un lugar ya que por eso llevaba más píldoras. Luego descubrió que Sun de verdad planificaba viajar con Jin al grupo de Locke en los Barracones, Juliet la impulsó a quedarse, recordándole que al no salir de la isla significaría la muerte para ella y el bebé. Cuando nada pareció convercerla, ella rompió su confianza con Sun diciendole a Jin que su esposa tenía una relación con otro hombre, conduciendo a Sun a pegarle con la mano. Más tarde, Juliet le pidió perdon a Sun y le dijo que tampoco confiaba en la gente del carguero, pero que ellos eran su única esperanza. debe ser sacado, luego de que éste se desmaye. ]] Un día más tarde, Juliet respondió a los gritos de socorro de Bernard cuando un cuerpo llegó a la costa. Después de que el cuerpo fue identificado como él del doctor del carguero, Ray, Juliet insistió que Daniel fije el teléfono satélite. Después de que la verdad salió a la luz, que el rescate no era parte de sus intenciones, Julieta visiblemente se pone triste. Al día siguiente, Jack colapsó debido a los dolores en su estómago. Juliet diagnosticó sus dolores de estómago como apendicitis. Jack y Juliet quedaron de acuerdo en que había que retirar el apéndice de inmediato, ya que era solo tiempo de que éste se rompiera. La ausencia de Jack como el líder, Julieta se encargó del grupo. Ella requirió una lista de aplicaciones médicas para la operación. Ella tuvo una reunión con Sun, Juliet le dijo que tendría que ir a El Baston; sin embargo, Sun sólo conocía la ubicación y no sabía cuales eran esos medicamentos. Daniel se ofreció a ayudar. A pesar de toda la desconfianza que rodea él y Charlotte, Juliet les permitió ir con Sun y Jin. Juliet más tarde afeitó el estómago de Jack para la operación y explicó que tenía conocimiento de cirugía. Jack pareció poco dispuesto y exigió estar despierto durante la cirugía. Él insistió, y le dijo a Kate que sostuviera un espejos, para poder supervisar la operación. A Julieta no le gustó la idea, pero estuvo de acuerdo sin embargo. Cuando Sun y el grupo volvieron de El Baston, Juliet comenzó la cirugía inmediatamente. Bernard estaba presente en la cirugía para ayudar a Juliet. Bernard mojó el area del estómado donde Juliet comenzó con la primera incisión. Kate sostuvo el espejo para que Jack pudiera ver el procedimiento. Después de que la incisión se hizo más profunda, Jack no podía soportar el dolor. Kate estaba demasiada histérica, entonces Juliet le ordenó dejar la tienda y a Bernard le pidió poner cloroforma a Jack, para que se durmiera. Cuando la operación fue terminada, Juliet dijo a Kate que podría volver a la tienda. Después de que ella aseguró a Kate que Jack sería bien, Juliet le confesó el beso que compartió con Jack. Kate miró llorosa, pero Juliet le dijo a Kate que Jack solamente trataba de demostrar que solo ama a alguien (p. ej., Kate). Kate apreció esto y agradeció a Juliet por salvar a Jack. Después de que Kate se marchó, Juliet dijo a Jack que sabía que estaba despierto y él abrió sus ojos. Esa noche, Juliet regañó a Jack por levantarse poco después de su cirugía. De repente, un helicóptero fue oído. Juliet, como el resto del grupo, se llenó de alegría para ver que el rescate ahora puede ser posible. Sin embargo, el helicóptero voló sobre el campamento y dejó caer un teléfono. Jack recogió el teléfono y dijo al grupo que pensaba que la gente del helicóptero quería que los siguieran. que el barco ha explotado. ]] Juliet imploró a Jack que no siguiera al helicóptero, recordándole que él hace poco había salido de cirugía y tenía que recuperarse. Jack le dijo que tenía que ir; él había hecho una promesa de rescatar a los sobrevivientes. Este trastorno a Julieta y ella llorando le dijo "no mueras desangrado ". Juliet posteriormente se encontraba en la playa cuando Sayid llegó en una balsa, informándole que la gente del helicóptero era peligrosa. Cuando Daniel comenzó a transportar gente de la Isla al carguero, Juliet insistió que Sun tenía que ser una de las primeras en salir de la Isla debido a su embarazo. Cuando la balsa se apresuró lejos de la orilla, Juliet la miraba con una esperanzadora mirada. Después de un rato Daniel volvió con la balsa, lista de transportar a más sobrevivientes al carguero. Juliet agradeció a Daniel por ayudarles y ella ayudó a más sobrevivientes a subir a la balsa, diciendo que había prometido no marcharse hasta que todos los demás lo hubieran hecho de la isla. Más tarde, cuando Sawyer nadó devuelta a la isla luego de saltar del helicóptero, Juliet estaba sentaba sobre la playa, bebiendo un ron DHARMA. Sawyer le preguntó que estaba celebrado y ella dijo que no se divertía, incitando a Sawyer a mirar hacia atrás al carguero, al descubrir una columna de humo, ya que el barco había explotado. Sawyer y Juliet todavía estaban sentados sobre la playa cuando Ben movió la isla. Curiosidades *Juliet ha salido en 24 episodios hasta Ji Yeon *Juliet fue el vigesimoprimer personaje en tener un flashback. *''Julieta'' es el nombre de la heroína trágica de William Shakespeare, que tiene un apasionado romance con Romeo, el hijo de una familia rival. El odio entre las dos familias desencadena una serie de malentendidos. La historia acaba con el suicidio de ambos. *Sus dos episodios de la Tercera Temporada vinieron después de un episodio de Kate y antes de uno de Desmond. Preguntas sin responder *¿Qué significa la marca de Juliet? *¿Sabe más del Monstruo de lo que dice? *¿Cómo aprendió a luchar? *¿Cómo se ha dislocado el hombro 4 veces? *¿De verdad curó Jacob el cáncer de su hermana? Sitios exteriores * Jack and Juliet Forum * Juliet Burke Forum Burke, Juliet Burke, Juliet Burke, Juliet